


Duscherlebnisse

by Feuchen



Category: Black Cat
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur 'ne kleine One-Shot; Vergangenheitsszene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duscherlebnisse

Minutenlang starrten sie sich nun schon in der kleinen Umkleide an, während sie sich gegenüber saßen.  
„Jetzt geh schon“, gab einer der beiden fünfzehnjährigen Jungen von sich, „sonst kommen wir hier nie weg!“  
„Warum gehst du dann nicht?“, brummte der andere missmutig, „du bespannst doch nur wieder!“  
„Kann ich was dafür, dass du einfach so süß bist?“, grinste der ein wenig Jüngere, während er sich durch die hellblonden Haare strich.  
„Du bist doch pervers...“, brummte der Andere und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „warum müssen wir nur ausgerechnet zusammen trainieren?“  
„Weil unser Training gut zueinander passt?“, brachte der Hellblondhaarige ruhig grinsend von sich. ' _Und weil ich ein wenig nachgeholfen habe..._ ', fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu, allerdings würde er das wohl nie laut sagen.  
„Ich sollte unserer Chefin mal sagen, dass du pervers bist!“, brummte der ein paar Monate ältere und strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
„Sag ruhig“, gab sein Gegenüber von sich und stand nun auf, um in Richtung Duschraum zu gehen, kurz bevor er die Begrenzung überschritten hatte schritt er noch mal einen Schritt heraus und zog seinen Partner mit sich, „komm, ich werd' dir schon nichts tun.“  
„Hey!“, kam es funkelnd zurück, „...wieso muss ich eigentlich ausgerechnet so jemanden wie dich als Partner kriegen?!“  
„Magst du mich nicht?“, flüsterte dieser ihm leise ins Ohr, was dem Braunhaarigen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, da er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sich sein Partner so nahe neben ihm befand.  
„Du nervst!“, knurrte er nur zur Antwort und schob ihn von sich, bevor er in einer Duschkabine verschwand. Das Handtuch, was er umhatte, schwang er über die Tür der Kabine.  
„...Merkst du eigentlich gar nichts?“, seufzte der Hellblondhaarige und stieg in die zweite Duschkabine, um nun ebenfalls zu duschen. Ausnahmsweise würde er seinem Partner mal etwas Privatsphäre gönnen, auch, wenn er es durchaus genoss ihm beim duschen zuzusehen.  
„Was soll ich merken?“, kam es brummend zurück, so, dass man es durch das Wasserrauschen aber noch gut verstehen konnte.  
„Ich mag dich du süßes Kätzchen“, kam sogleich die Antwort, während er sich mit dem Duschgel wusch.  
„...Spiel keine Scherze mit mir“, meinte sein Partner nur grummelnd nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er nicht verhindern konnte ein wenig rot zu werden. Zum Glück konnte sein Partner ihn nicht sehen.  
„Ich scherze nicht“, meinte der Jüngere ruhig, während das Wasser nebenher rauschte, „ich habe mich schon vor einiger Zeit in dich verliebt.“ Daraufhin herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen und nur noch das Rauschen des Wassers aus der Dusche war zu hören.  
Erst als sie fertig waren und sich wieder anzogen blickte der Hellblondhaarige wieder zu seinem Partner herüber: „Alles in Ordnung, Train?“  
„Klar, kein Problem“, kam es ruhig zurück, während er immer noch darüber nachdachte, was sein Partner ihm eben gestanden hatte, „...seit wann liebst du mich, Creed?“  
Dieser sah auf, legte kurz den Kopf schief und lächelte charmant: „Seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind.“ er zog sein Hemd kurz gerade und rutschte zu seinem Partner herüber, nahm dessen Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um ihm in die katzengelben Augen zu sehen: „Ich liebe dich einfach, Train... aber ich weiß, dass du noch nicht soweit bist...“ ohne auf irgendetwas weiteres zu warten ließ er ihn los, schnallte sich den Gürtel mit seinem Schwert um und warf sich seinen Mantel über einen Arm, um sich auf den Weg zu machen, „Wir sehen uns, mein süßes Kätzchen.“


End file.
